While Sharing an Office
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: HPxver, Usagicentered. DectectiveAuror Corona is about to be getting a new partner assigned by the Minister of Magic himself, the only problem, they don't quite see eye to eye on the same issues. Completed
1. Part One

While Sharing an Office

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

AN: This was originally a one-shot that I produced and when I finished I discovered that it was about 40 pages long so I'm dividing it up into 3 chapters. Once again thanks a lot to Az-chan who helped and reviewed everything in the long time it took me to do this, and again thanks to Karumichan whose just always there.

* * *

A furious blonde stormed down the hallways towards the Minister of Magic's office. Furry shone in her crystalline blue eyes, she had not gone to the Auror academy for two years to be assigned a babysitter. "Minster Fudge!"

The Minster looked up from his mounds of paperwork pilling up from the Tri Wizard tournament, "Yes, Auror Corona. How may I assist you?"

"How can you assist me? How about taking away the babysitter you have stuck me with."

"What ever could you be talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." The angry blonde Auror Serena Corona slapped down a packet of papers, "How you're assigning me a partner, who hasn't even gone to the Auror Academy. Stricklywill have a fit. Not only will he get in the way, he's inexperienced. He has never been in a real battle before."

"Miss Corona, my intentions were to never insult you."

Yeah right, thought the skinny blonde.

"My intentions were to have my assistant to observe the Auror process, by obverving one of our new graduiates for the next how every many years.

You mean until the war is over. A flash of an unknown emotion ran through her body. It was that of hate. How could one hate another human being? It was next to impossible to enrage the blonde Serena Corona this much. But Minister Fudge had succeeded.

"As you wish Minister" Serena stormed out of the office, her swishing robe knocking over a stack of papers.

The Minster looked sad. It had taken him nearly an hour to get all those papers organized.

He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was getting entirely to old for this job. He couldn't keep up with all of his employees. But he knew that Serena was for a fact one of Dumbledore's main supporters. And he knew if only given the chance she would jump and help her old school master in his foolish battle.

Cornelius thought back to the other day, when he had asked Percy Weasly to watch over the Auror, Serena Corona.

It had been another hectic day at the Ministry since the death of Cedric Diggory at the Tri Wizard Tournament. A lot of cover up and lies.

Percy Weasly had walked into the office as he usually did, carrying his cup oftea and handing it off to the Minister.

The Minster was grateful for thetea having stayed up the last twenty-four hours trying to find hidden Dumbeldore supporters in his Ministry of Magic.

He had finally found one for sure. A dangerous one. Yes of course their was the Weasly family excluding Percy Weasly himself, and a few others that had aligned themselves with Dumbeldore for the last years. Merlin's beard, Dumbledore must have been planning his take-over during the days of You-Know-Who.

Cornelius carefully removed an Auror's file from the stack that had taken the last hour to stack. He flipped through a couple of pages and found one that held her moving pictures showing her smiling and waving around her Auror training certificate.

Now I just need someone who will follow Serena around and make notes about her, to find out what Dumbledore is up to.

Percy paused at the Ministers desk during his morning schedule, "Minister why are you starring at that Auror's file?"

Of course Weasly could go. He was loyal enough. He would denounce his own family if I promised him a raise. "Weasly, I need to assign a task to you. It is something only you can perform, and you must not speak to it about anyone."

Percy's chest puffed up with pride as Cornelius pushed the right flattery buttons to get what he wanted done accomplished. "Of course sir, I will do anything that is within my power to aid the Ministry."

Cornelius inwardly smiled a devious smile at the success of his manipulation.

* * *

Serena grumbled at her desk reviewing the piling up paperwork of her next case, wondering why the Ministry was sending a low level detective all these wonderful cases that obviously not even a high level detective could crack.

A creak of the old door of her office told her that someone had entered without knocking. She looked up to see a red headed man who looked a little younger than her. He was slightly pudgy and looked like he could be a lapdog for any high-ranking official, "Did they not teach you to knock?"

The tips of the red-headed boys ears turned red, she couldn't tell weather it was from anger or embarrassment, "I am your new reviewer you best be courteous to me."

"Last I heard the only one who can review me is a higher ranking Auror. And you are most defiantly not one. You're only here to babysit me and make sure I don't do anything worth _suspision_."

The redheaded boys hands shook with anger at her blatant disrespect for his authority, "I am Percy Weasly, secretary to the Minster of Magic himself."

"Still doesn't explain why you can't use a door."

Percy's face went as red as his hair, "That is no way to treat someone who is in my station."

"Right... I assume you know my name, Serena Corona."

"I've heard all about you. You are new Auror who passed the magic part of her Auror exam, OWL, and NEWT with flying colors, but the written portion you failed miserably."

Serena blushed slightly, "I don't see how they can test us, through examinations. Some people are just naturally bad test takers."

Percy got a smug look on his face, "Convenient excuse. What is the case your working one right now?"

Serena growled, "Why is it any one your business."

Percy's smile got wider, "If you haven't already heard I'm your new partner."

Serena put the folder filled with papers on her case in front of her face, "I heard."

"Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to rush into the scene without a clue."

Serena slammed the folder on the table, "Two muggle tourists were found dead in a park in London. It is suspected that magic was involved in the killing."

"Why?"

Serena dug out a stack of photos and through the motionless pictures on the table.

Percy looked at them with a puzzled expression, "Why isn't anything moving?"

"Wouldn't you be the tiniest bit freaked out if a dead body started moving? Besides if you look closely enough the blades of grass are moving."

Percy inspected the photos closer to prove that the blonde was correct, "I still do not see why you believe magic was used."

Serena filed through a number of papers before she found the one she was looking for and held it up for Percy to read, "I don't get cases unless there is almost 100 belief that magic was involved. I was one of the top of my magic tracking class. I have a knack for finding sinister plots and evil."

Percy studied the sheet of paper, "The muggle said that he saw two robed figures kill the two muggles in the park."

"Yes, the victims apparently withered around in pain, before a green flash was seen and the victims were killed. The other muggles around didn't remember anything like that so it is possible that a mass Memory Charm was preformed to wipe out the muggle's memories and erase any witness for the Ministry to find."

"How did this muggle escape the charm?"

"When he saw the two getting tortured by what we expect is the Crucatius Curse the witness ran at least one hundred feet away from the scene. Most mass Memory Charms have a radius of one hundred feet. Only powerful wizards such as Albus Dumbledore or very old, experience and powerful Aurors could produce a mass Memory Charm that extended more than one hundred feet."

Percy was in awe at how much information this Auror possessed. He almost respected her until. She stretched back in her chair to yawn and fell over. Her blonde hair that reached her mid back in two pigtails that gave her a child-like quality were strewn all over the place. She got up and rubbed her head, picking up her chair she mumbled, "Haven't had a klutz attack like that in a while."

Percy shook his head wondering what the Minister was thinking making him watch this girl.

All of a sudden the Minister's words strummed through his ears "Weasly, I need to assign a task to you. It is something only you can perform..."

Percy gathered all of his pride, the Minister was counting on him to find the where hideout of Dumbledore's headquarters and if the Minister thought this girl knew about it, he had total blind faith to the Minister that he was correct.

* * *

Serena rolled her eyes as Percy stumbled around a crime scene hoping to find clues. She walked up behind Percy who was bent over the deceased body. A wealthy wizard 40 years old.

Around the room where the victims family, his father, his wife, and his son.

"Detective McGlover," called out Serena, "I've found this strange mark near on the victims neck."

Detective McGlover a heavyset man in his mid thirties walked over to the victim's body and inspected it, "It looks like a puncture wound."

Serena did a quick scan of the room. She walked over to the grieving family, to get an interview with the suspects. As she was walking over she tripped over her own feet. She landed on her face in the soft carpet, but not soft enough to keep her from hurting her knee.

Percy rolled his eyes and walked in front of Serena's body, "Honesty can you not go a day without tripping over your own two feet."

Serena grew flustered, "I can go a day. If a certain someone wasn't around to annoy me and get in my way, I could do my job, like I'm paid to do."

Serena was getting up when she saw a small silver object out of the corner of her vision. She saw Percy's foot go towards the object, "Wait Percy don't step over" she heard a little crunch as Serena's evidence went down the toilet, "there."

Serena quickly got up and pushed Percy away making him land on his bottom, "What is the meaning of this."

Serena took out a pair of tweezers and began to pick up the pieces of what seemed to be a needle and put them in a bag. She took the bag over to the desk and placed the micro sized pieces on the desk. She took out her wand and enlarged them. She opened up her evidence bag and took out a vial of poison indicator. She dipped a q-tip in the vial and rubbed it on the edge of the needle with it. She placed the q-tip in her used materials plastic bag. She took out her wand again from the holster the rested on her waist and whispered "Lumos" The tip of her wand light up and the end of the needle where she had placed the poison indicator turned blue.

"McGlover, we have a positive for poison on the needle I found."

The brown haired man walked next to the blonde looking over it, "Good work Corona. Bag it and send it to trace."

Serena nodded and cancelled her enlargement spell. She started to pick up the micro pieces with her tweezers again when Percy rolling his eyes and the blonde said, "Why bother doing that, why don't you just put it back together again." He took out his wand from the pocket in his blue robes.

"No wait don't..."

"Repairo."

Serena's face turned red, "YOU IDIOT!"

Percy's face turned red as well, "EXCUSE ME!"

Serena's face was inches away from the other boys face, them being almost the exact same height Percy taller by half an inch, "If you repair a piece of evidence all trace materials on it vanish."

Percy's furious face turned into a puzzled one, having never heard of this before, "What.."

"Vanishes, goes bye bye. Never to be found again. You just aided the killer. I can't believe you didn't read that in the manual I sent you home with."

Percy gulped having never read the manual, because he had been trying to keep tabs on Serena all night.

"In fact I can't believe Fudge sent such an incompetent excuse for a wizard to keep a watch on me in the first place." Serena stormed out of the room, her black Auror robe billowing behind her.

Detective McGlover came up behind Percy, "Hey kid, don't let her be so hard on you. She gets a little carried away. I'm sure we will find more evidence that tell us who the killer is. But I've got to tell you, read the manual it'll save us a lot of trouble in the future."

Percy nodded and walked out of the room after his 'partner' who was shaking in anger outside the main hallway, "I hate them all. All those stupid Ministry scum. It's the wife that did it I'm sure of it."

Percy came up behind her and touched her shoulder, Serena whirled around, "Don't touch me." Tears were coming down Serena's face, "Because of you another criminal will get away with their crimes leaving dozens of morning innocents left behind. Killing is wrong and people should be punished for it. And when they're released they must be forgiven of their crimes. But on my watch it'll be a long time before they're forgiven." Serena turned a corner sharply. Percy went to follow her when someone touched his shoulder, it was a man about 5 years old them himself, "I wouldn't follow her in such a rage. When push comes to shove she's like a cat waiting to bear her claws."

Percy walked down the hallway hoping that Serena would make a mistake in her rage, "I hate him Lita, and I absolutely hate him."

"Cheer up girl, at least you got a guy as your partner I've got Mina here who's been driving me crazy."

"Lita, don't tell me you don't like Mina."

"No Mina's cool and all, but seriously the girl never needs a break. She's all energy and I can never get a breather. Which is I guess a good thing because if it wasn't for her pushing I probably wouldn't get half of the work done that needs to get done."

Percy heard Serena's laughter.

"Serena girl, go home and rest your mind. The sun will rise tomorrow, and you'll have another crime, and another chance to put a criminal behind bars. I'll tell Detective McGlover for you."

"Thanks Lita."

He heard a fire crackle and, "Inner Planet Sanctuary" being shouted. Percy rounded the corner to see an auburn haired girl around Serena's age next to the fire.

"If you looking for Serena she just left. I assume you're her new partner. I'm Lita, one of Serena's roommates and friends from Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts? I never saw you."

"Well I kept mostly to myself until fourth year when Serena decided to befriend me. She really is a sweet girl once you get to know her. She just really has this thing about justice. There were five of us at Hogwarts that were best of friends. Of course we were all in different houses and an unexpected group of friends and we all took jobs in the crime department of the Ministry so we all work together."

Percy nodded gathering all the information the talkative green-eyed girl was willing to give. "Yeah we were only one year ahead of you, I'm surprised you didn't know us." Percy didn't know what to think of the newly acquired information. If he had known Serena he surely would have recognized her when he met her.

Before Percy got to ask his question Detective McGlover walked into the room, "Where's Corona?"

Lita saluted, "She went home to cool off sir. She would only have caused more damage if she had stuck around."

McGlover scratched his head, "Well when you go home tonight Lucaise please tell her that all of the suspects had alibis and we'll need any information she may have found, but didn't talk about to try and find a clue who murdered this man."

"Yes Detective."

"Oh and Lucaise."

"Yes Detective."

"Don't give other officers the leave to go home without my permission next time."

Lita winced at the tone of his voice, "Yes Detective."

* * *

"Molly I swear your kid is the most annoying prat I've met since Lockhart!"

"Dear, Percy is just going to a rebellious phase, I'm sure he'll see the light soon and return to us."

"Hmm... as soon as that happens I'll eat my hat."

"Can I choose the hat?" asked a playful male voice.

"Hello Sirius, how are you today?"

"Fine, Harry came in last night. I'm sure he'll be down sometime this morning."

"I'll be happy to finally met the famous Harry Potter. I want to see what has got Voldermort all worked up."

Molly came up behind Serena and cuffed her in the back of the head, "Don't you be talking about Harry like that Serena. Of all the people you should know better."

Serena rolled her eyes at Molly's mother hen instincts.

A 15-year-old boy walked into the kitchen and put his tired black head on the table, "Morning" he mumbled.

"Morning Harry." Chirped Sirius.

Serena sipped some coffee, "Looks like someone gave the dog a little to much coffee."

Sirius play punched Serena's arm, "I'll have you know I don't have to drink coffee my body started naturally producing caffeine after 10 years of coffee use."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Well I'm pulling a double shift, I'm in the middle of an investigation, and I have to go back to work in about an hour." She sipped her coffee again.

Harry pulled his head up, "May I ask who you are?"

Serena smiled, "Well we have a polite one, finally. I swear all of these kids are so impolite I had about given up on the generation." Harry smiled a little, "Smiles look good on you Harry, and my name is Serena Corona. I'm a Detective Auror from the Ministry."

Harry's face went to a puzzle, "I've never heard of a Detective Auror."

Serena put her coffee cup down, because she had to talk with her hands, "Nobody does. We're the ones that solve all the cases that are in the Daily Prophet, but we never get any credit."

"Sounds fun."

Serena's watch made a buzzing noise, "Well back to work. I've got a double homicide case to deal with." Serena stood up, "Thank you for the coffee Molly." She apparented, leaving behind a popping noise.

"She seems nice," commented Harry.

* * *

"How can you say that about your own family!"

"Easily, they are nothing more than conspires that believe in a senile old man and a delusion boy."

Serena grew livid, "After all your family has done for you. After all the years you've know Potter and Dumbledore, you would go and believe some Minster who can't face reality."

"Minister Fudge is not in denial. He is right in his campaign against Dumbledore and Potter. They are nothing but crackpot wizards that need to be sent to St Mugo's before they hurt themselves and others."

Serena's forehead flashed with a quick golden glow. She reeled her hand back and slapped Percy.

He stepped back from the force of such a slap coming from such a small girl, "Don't ever insult Dumbledore, he has done more things for the wizarding community than Fudge will in his entire lifetime! He cares about the people, he's wise, and I won't let some snot nosed spoiled brat ruin his reputation, because you have no respect for real heroes." Serena whirled around and left Percy's office.

* * *

"I just don't know why I got so worked up Sirius."

Sirius laid a friendly hand on her shoulder, "We all do crazy things for people we care about."

"Kind of like you right."

Sirius smiled a sad and mournful smile, "Kind of like me."

"Oh Sirius, I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories." Serena went to hug Sirius.

He smiled and accepted the hug, "It was worse in Azkaban. All day it's the only thing I could think of. The warning signs that I had missed, what might have happened had I never done it. The only thing that kept me sane in all my years there was the fact that I was innocent," tears started to trickle down his face, "I had to keep on going for Harry. I had failed his father and I wasn't going to fail him." Tears started to make their way down Sirius' face.

He tried to hide them; his pride not letting him cry in front of another person, but Serena's hand stopped him, "Sirius, you have kept this bottled up for years. Let someone else help you." Sirius let out a small wail of despair, curled up in Serena's lap and cried on her shoulder. Serena lovingly stroked his hair trying to give comfort to the outlaw. Hoping that this was another step to mending his broken soul.

* * *

AN: Once again this is only the first part, you wouldn't believe the pains of trying to divde this up. Once again thanks to Az-chan and K-chan.

Chibi Pyro Duo


	2. Part Two

While Sharing an Office

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

AN: Once again this was ment to be a one shot, so there will be **a lot **of time jumping.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I have to decline." 

"Are you sure Serena. You were one of my brightest students when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Although most thought you were hopeless at it, because of the exams you failed."

Serena smiled, "I don't think I'd make a good teacher. I could barely pass the written part of my NEWTS. I couldn't run a class and expect to teach them what they need to know."

Dumbledore sighed in defeat, "Then it seems that I haven't succeed in finding a Defense teacher for this year."

"You could always come out of retirement and teach the class."

"Cornelius would not hear of it. He would insist I'm either to old or I am conspiring against him, by training up the students as my personal army."

"Well then how about giving the job to Snape?"

"No, there is a reason why I have not given the job to Severes. He knows too much. He would entice to students to the Dark Side, by showing them it's power."

"Then who?"

"I don't know. But do not worry Serena, something always works out in the end."

Serena had a foreboding feeling. Like Dumbledore had just jinxed himself or worse.

* * *

"Well Weasly did you read the manual this time?" 

"How many more times do I have to say yes, before you take me seriously."

"When you stop making mistakes."

Percy grumbled, "Like you've never made a mistake, look at your test scores."

Serena chose to ignore that comment hearing something similar every time she was with the redheaded man.

"So what do we have?" asked Serena to the same black haired blue eyed man that Percy had met at his first crime scene.

"Double homicide. Victims were related, cousins, both were muggle-born."

Serena shook her head, "Cause of death?"

"Undetermined as of yet. But we suspect it's either the Killing Curse or they were tortured to death my the Cruciatus Curse."

"Two Unforgivables. Who found the bodies?"

"Mother did. After her daughter and niece didn't come home for dinner she went out looking for them, knowing that they were at a nearby park. Gave her a nasty shock. After the investigation we'll give her a Memory Charm so all she'll know is that her daughter and niece were killed by rouge Death Eaters."

"Any suspects."

"Except from the usual list of confirmed Death Eaters, but don't have any proof they really are one, we have nothing."

A black haired violet eyes woman the same age as Serena walked over to the two talking Aurors, "That's what we're here for Meatball Head."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I stopped wearing the meatballs after I became an Auror. To decorated, to much work, and it just got in the way."

The violet-eyed woman smiled, "Well I guess we'll start with the usual checks."

"Prints, DNA, and Trace."

Percy looked at both the detectives in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "I thought you said you read the manual."

The black-haired woman elbowed Serena, "Stop being so rude Serena, I remember you didn't get it the first time you read the manual."

Serena looked at her apparent friend with fake tears in her eyes, "Raye you're being so mean!"

"Wow does that bring back memories." Stated the black-haired man as he rolled his eyes.

Detective McGlover crossed the crime-scene, "And if memory serves me correctly you two are supposed to be trying to solve the death of these two girls, not be chatting."

Serena saluted and said, "Right Detective McGlover."

Raye rolled her eyes and the behavior of her best friend, "Yes sir."

And the two went off searching for clues as to who killed the girls. Serena bent over the body of the first victim Rachel Stewart. She put on a pair of rubber gloves and started to work. She lifted up the arms looking around the hands for any traces of the killer, "Hey Raye it looks like Rachel scratched the killer."

"Same here. We may be able to nab two Death Eaters with one strike."

"Let's just hope they're in our database." Serena continued to search the body. Finding nothing but a few scratches that she assumed where made by the assailant, "Raye we have some cuts. What do you think it's from."

"Probably a knife."

Percy bent down next to Serena, "It would have to be something of convinces because it's hard to find knives that are sharp enough to make cuts this deep, that aren't magiked in some way."

Serena smiled, "Good job Weasly, you might just make a detective yet."

"Not until he meets Amara he can't."

Serena laughed, "Or Task Master Miracle as I think she prefers to be called."

Lita and a blonde who looked frightening like Serena both laughed.

"You guys should not be joking around like this at a scene, you might miss something important. And then justice would not be served because of your faulty detective work." Stated a blue-haired girl. She kneeled down next to the body.

"Awww come on Ames stop being so serious." Laughed the blonde next to Lita.

"It is not joking matter Mina." Stated Ami.

Ami opened the victim's eyes, whispered "Lumos" and shined the light in her eyes, "How long ago was the body found?"

Serena shrugged as well as Raye. Darien rolled his eyes, "It was found two hours ago Ami."

"Thank you Darien, at least someone is doing their job." She glared at Serena and Raye.

"Hey Ames we gather the clues we don't know everything. Detective McGlover never even briefed us on this case we're just gathering the primaries."

"I'll send you the rest of the primaries when we get these guys back to the lab."

Serena got up to explore the rest of the area blocked off by the muggle police tape. This made three park killings in less than two months. It was obvious that the killings happened at random or else each victim would be connected in some way. She walked over to the grassy area near the end of the perimeter and picked up what looked to be a snake emblem with a skull through it. Serena nearly dropped the thing on the spot on recognizing the design of the Dark Mark, "Detective Mc..." Serena never got to finish her finding because she was tackled by a figure in a black robe with a pearly white mask on, "DEATH EATER!" shouted the panicked blonde.

She shoved him off of her and fired a stunning spell at him. He froze up, but five more deadly Death Eaters all armed with wands.

Serena looked back at her friends and co-workers hoping her screaming was enough warning.

Lita, Mina, Darien, Raye, and even Ami all ran up to back her up, and to make sure their longtime friend was not injured.

"Infurnium!" shouted Rei as she set a Death Eaters robe on fire. He screamed and ran around like a chicken with his head cut off before one of his fellow comrades put out the fire.

"Cresenta Thundra Combino!" shouted Lita and Mina together as shocks and waves of crackling energy shot their way towards the men in black.

"Cutious Siccor" shouted Ami as a medical technique was used to try and slice up her victims. One of the two she was fighting had dodge her attack and shouted, "CRUSIO!" Ami fell to the ground in pain.

"Ami!" shouted Serena. She started to run over to her to back her friend up when Darien grabbed her arm. He pointed towards Percy who was in the middle of the battle field frozen with a look of panic written all over his face.

"I'll go help Ami you help you partner."

Serena nodded her head and ran towards the frozen redhead. She dodge attacks that made their way past the assault of trained Aurors and ran what was three yards what seemed like three miles.

She saw a Death Eater in front of Percy ready to hit him with theCruciatus Curse.

"Cru..."

Serena skidded in front of Percy getting ready to take the hit for him, "sio!"

Serena collapsed on the ground withering in pain. Percy looked down at Serena awe written in his eyes. The few seconds that she was in pain passed like a ticking time bomb. A warm bright light engulfed Serena's body and the curse was broken. She stood up quickly not showing any signs that she had been under the curse.

She stunned the already shocked Death Eater. And looked around the field. Ami and Darien were finishing off the last Death Eater. Lita and Mina were both supporting a ragged looking Raye.

Detective McGlover who looked worn out and beat himself glanced at Serena and Percy, "Well I think we just found our suspects. Let's take them back to the Ministry and send in the Accidentals."

Serena nodded and ran to support Lita and Mina with Raye. The guards injured or not levitated the stunned bodies of the Death Eaters and Apparented with a loud pop.

Percy looked around at the scene of death one last time and popped back as well.

* * *

Percy walked into Serena's cramped office looking at the frizzled blonde filing through her paperwork on the latest mission. He knocked on the door while standing in the doorframe. Serena looked up at him for a second to acknowledge his presence, "Serena do you want to grab a drink at the Fairy's Enchantment?" 

Serena looked up with her wide innocent blue eyes as in question to what Percy really wanted, "Why not?" She shuffled all her loose papers in a folder and stuffed them in a ratty briefcase that was worn yet looked like it fit comfortably on her back. "Why Fairy's Enchantment? You seem more like a Three Broomsticks kind of guy to me?" She grabbed her black robe that was hanging on a coat stand near the door and threw it over her battle robes.

Percy smiled as he held the door for her, "Fairy's Enchantment is just down the street and Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmeade, besides I don't like it there. To many nosy people."

Serena walked through the door smiling, but thinking _He's hiding something. _

They both walked down the hall towards the elevator. "How did you find your first battle experience?" asked the somewhat tired yet cheerful blonde.

They both walked into the elevator Percy pushing the button for the bottom floor, "I didn't even know that could happen at a scene."

A ding was heard, "Well it rarely does. There are at least ten Aurors at a crime scene as big as the one we handled today, and anyone brave enough to attack that many Aurors is either extremely strong," ding, "or extremely stupid."

Percy tried to hide his fear, "How many times is it stupid people?"

Ding, the elevator doors opened, "1 out of 10 times." Serena walked out of the doors swiftly with Percy quickly following at her heels.

The two walked in silence for a while until they reached a run-down apartment building. Serena knocked at the door. A pair of brown eyes appeared in a little slit above the door, "What's the password?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Something muggle's would never think of."

The slit closed and the door opened. A neon sign hung above the inside of the door reading "The Fairy's Enchantment."

They both walked into the heavily crowed bar from the just after work crowd.

The two grabbed a table near the back of the bar waiting for a waitress to come over and take their orders.

Percy ran a hand through his now shaggy red hair, "Why do you think those Death Eaters attacked us?"

Serena sighed, "Who knows why a Death Eater does anything. My guess is that one of the dropped their Death Eater pin, and by the time they realized it and got back to the scene we were already there. My guess is that if one of us hadn't found it then they would have left us alone."

A waitress walked up to their table. She pulled a slim quill off of it's resting place above her ear, swaying her black purple hair. She smiled sweetly, "Hi, welcome to the Fairy's Enchantment. I'll be your server tonight Firefly."

Serena looked at the girl in shock, "Hotaru is that you!"

The server threw down her quill and small pad of parchment on the table and hugged the blonde nearly the same height as her. "Serena, oh I haven't seen you since you graduated how have you been?"

"Fine, but why are you here?"

Hotaru brushed back her shoulder length black violet hair, "Well since dad lost his grant on his experimental transportation, he hit a depression. He won't work at all so I have to. Besides I'm going to need extra money in the vault if I want to follow in your footsteps Serena." Hotaru winked at Serena with her mysterious purple eyes.

Serena blushed, "So what year are you going into again?"

"I'm going to be a 7th year. I can't believe you forgot. I was behind you three years. I was five years behind Michelle, seven years behind Amara and Darien, and who knows how many years I'm behind Trista." Serena smiled at the mention of Trista's name, not knowing herself how her co-worker in the Department of Mysteries was, "So Serena who is this. Looks like a Weasly, am I right?"

Serena looked over at Percy whose ears had turned a bit pink, "He's one of my co-workers Percy Weasly. You should know him, he was a year behind me so only two years older than you."

Hotaru's eyes where lost in a thought trying to recall him, "I think I remember you." She bent down to talk to Percy, "You were a prefect for Gryffindor and Head Boy right?"

Percy's chest puffed up with pride, "Yes I was."

"Yeah I remember you because your brothers were always making fun of you in class."

Percy's chest and head deflated, "My brothers?"

"Yes Fred and George, I'm in the same year as they are. I'm a Gryffindor so you can imagine how many classes we have together."

"Oh yes," Percy's face grew sullen, "By the way I'll have a shot of Firewiskey."

Hotaru's face grew apologetic seeing as she somehow insulted her friend's co-worker, "Sorry, right, so Serena what is it that you wanted?"

"Just Butterbeer Hotaru."

"Still can't handle alcohol?"

"Nope."

Hotaru picked up her quill and notepad wrote down the order and walked back to the bar counter.

Serena sent an annoyed glance at Percy, "What was that for?"

"I was thirsty."

Serena rolled her eyes not believing him.

Their drinks came back. Hotaru bowed to Serena and Percy and said, "I'd love to catch up on old times Serena, but I do work here." Hotaru walked off to the table across from them taking a white haired and blue haired men's orders.

Serena opened her Butterbeer and started drinking it.

Percy played around with his shot glass for a minute, "Serena, why is it that you got into your line of work?"

Serena smiled, "I actually get that question a lot. A lot of people thought I was the stupidest person in the world, because I couldn't pass the written exams. But I really could understand the material. I just couldn't express it on a piece of paper."

Percy drank his shot and exhaled, "You didn't answer my question."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Impatient are we?"

"I have to get up early."

"So do I." Serena took another drink of her Butterbeer, "The reason I got into the Investigation business instead of being a regular Auror like everyone told me to be. Well I... it's kind of hard to express. I hate seeing people commit crimes and evils in this world. I have this uncontrollable urge to right wrongs and triphum over evil. It's something that courses through my veins, it runs deeper than blood. I sometimes catch myself working to hard to achieve my goals. It takes its toll on me, but my sense of justice, and my moral code cannot be rewritten. I just can't stand to see innocents hurt."

Percy looked at Serena in a whole new light, she wasn't doing this for the money or for the glory, she wasn't even doing this for herself she was doing this for everyone else. Someone who **might **get hurt, who **might **get into trouble. She sacrificed all her time to this job and these people, and most didn't even know her profession existed.

A waitress walked over to the table with a bottle of Thunder Drop, "Excuse me miss, this is for you. It was paid for by the white haired man at the table next to you." The waitress set the bottle on the table.

Serena examined the bottle, she opened it up and smelled it before she rolled her eyes and smiled. She mumbled something about Amara and Moody's paranoia getting to her and poured Percy's shot glass full of the liquid, "Well we can't let the drink go to waste, and I'm not going to drink it."

Serena's charming heartwarming smiled was shot at the man at the next table. She caught his diamond hard violet eyes in her own warm ones and shuddered.

Percy concerned leaned over and asked, "What is it."

Serena shivered again, "He has a bad aura."

Percy shrugged and drank his shot glass filled with Thunder Drop.

Serena smiled at him again and said, "I hope you enjoy it, the other gentleman doesn't look that happy that you're drinking it though."

"He was a little presumption anyway."

"How so?"

"He assumed that you and I were not out together as a date or what not. We are after all a very young male and female together at night." Serena giggled. Percy's brown eyes' grew puzzled, "What did I say?"

"Well you logically thought through it. You really should consider stop working at the Minister's secretary and join our ranks."

Percy almost smiled at the thought. Working at the crime scenes was fun, and he liked all the people at the business. Although he couldn't really get over all his emotions when he saw a dead person laying on the ground weather they be muggle or wizard, "Perhaps."

Serena smiled again and took a sip of her Butterbeer, "So why did you become the Ministers secretary?"

Percy himself another drink, "I wanted to work at the Ministry. I didn't have the thrill of adventures to be a Auror, I didn't want to work with Muggle's like my father, I didn't particularly want to work with the Unspeakable, I didn't like Sport and I didn't like dealing with foreigners. So that left a limited amount of options. So I became Crouch's secretary. After he disappeared I became Fudge's secretary. And that's where I ended up."

"You seem like a guy who is interested in law and order. Why didn't you try and become a lawyer or a judge?"

Percy's ears got the red tint to them again, "My family isn't, well it is a respectable family, they are nice enough, but well although we're pureblood, our great-grandmother was cut off from her inheritance leaving her with plenty of children and little money. And well even since then the Weasly's haven't been the richest family around. But we make enough to support all of us. But we don't really have enough to support us through college. My family couldn't have supported me even if they wanted to." He looked down at his drinking glass again, empty.

He went to refill his glass when Serena grabbed the bottle, "You've had enough."

"I've barely had three shots."

"I need you fit and ready tomorrow not hung over."

Percy rolled his eyes and got up, "Well then not much point in staying here then is there?"

"Not really." Serena got up after him.

* * *

"Morning Serena." Grumbled a tired shaggy looking Percy. He looked more laid back then he had in months. 

"Morning Perc." The blonde yawned having worked the night before because of a robbery in London.

"How was your night?"

"Good except for the fact that my Oracle Pager went off around 3:00 this morning because someone decided they needed to rob a wealthy man."

"Isn't it always like that?"

"Unfortunately."

The two laughed for a minute before a knock was heard at the door, "Come in" shouted the blonde who rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

A very large toad-like woman walked into the room. Her grating voice said, "Weasly, Minister Fudge would like to see you in his office."

Percy got up from his chair, "Please tell the Minister I will be with him shortly Umbridge."

Umbridge shut the door, hearing the fat woman's heels click on the tile floor Serena scowled, "I don't trust that woman." _I've just started trusting you._

"She's not to bad. She's the Minister's Senior Undersecretary. She's also going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year."

Serena nearly spat outthe tea she was drinking, "What did you say?"

"I said she was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Serena's head collided with the desk, "Why me!"

Percy tilted his head in confusion, "I'll be back shortly."

Serena waved at him telling him to get out.

Percy opened the door and walked down the long hallways and towards the elevator. Umbridge was also waiting by the elevator, "Well you two seem to be getting along just fine."

Percy looked at the brown haired toad-woman, "Yes we are. There is not a law that you cannot make friends in the workplace."

Umbridge made a "tut tut" sound, "But it is very bad to become friends with a potential Dumbledore allied."

Percy shook his head, "There is no way she supports Dumbledore" covering her his new friend.

"Well Weasly we have evidence of her almost accepting the Defense job at Hogwarts." Percy winced almost getting caught in his own lie, "Perhaps we should assign someone else to Corona's case."

"I'm doing just fine."

"tut tut, seems like someone is a little testy. If I didn't know you were a professional man Weasly, I would say you've developed feelings for the Detective."

"No most certainly have not." The tips of his ears turned red.

"That was an awfully fast denial."

Percy turned almost bright red, "I'm supposed to find out what's she's up to right. That means that I need to get close to her and find out what she does, which means she needs to trust me." Blurted out Percy hoping that Umbridge would buy that explanation.

Umbridge smirked, "Just see that it stays that way Weasly."

The elevator opened and the two Ministry employees got into it.

* * *

Percy walked through the door of the office space he unofficially shared with Serena, "Hey Perc, what did Fudge want?" 

"That is none of your business."

"Well someone is in a bad mood."

Percy walked towards the desk standing almost inches away from Serena's face, "I'm here to collect the things I've left here and I am taking them back to my office."

Serena's face fell, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have been to friendly with you. You are a Dumbledore supporter and even though I have no proof to get you fired when Dumbledore is caught in treason you are one. So I cannot make acquaintances with the likes of you."

Serena stood up placing her hands firmly on her paper littered desk, "Are you saying that because I think Fudge is an idiot we cannot even talk to each other."

"Exactly." Percy grabbed his things from the desk and walked swiftly out of the room.

Serena collapsed in her chair wondering what she had really done to make Percy resent her so much.

* * *

"Looks like the victims been dead for a couple of hours." Commented Serena. 

"Why don't you just wait for Amy." Snide Percy.

"Okay Perc what is wrong with you. I thought we were sort of friends."

"You thought wrong."

"Percy you make me so..." BANG "What was that!"

Percy looked around worried, "I don't know."

A man in a black robe tackled Percy to the ground. He pulled out his wand and looked at Serena, "If you make a move towards your wand the kid gets it."

"I am not a kid"

"Perc this is not the time for this."

The black robed man shoved Percy up, "Don't follow me and don't tell anyone about this or the kid gets it."

Percy stood deathly still, his life flashing before his eyes. The pointed wand pointed to his throat made him not to even want to breathe.

"Awww..." Yelled Serena in a battle cry. She tackled the figure in the black robe, knocking the hood back revealing the man they had saw in the bar that month ago.

Serena gasped in shock as Percy gazed at Serena with admiration.

The white haired man threw his body on top of Serena's pinning her to the ground. He licked his lips starring Serena up and down with a lustful look in his eyes. He pressed his lips upon Serena's with a feverous passion that Serena had never felt before. Serena melted into the kiss, closing her eyes enjoying every moment of it. _Serena snap out of it! _Yelled a voice that sounded familiar. _Serena overcome his magic! _Yelled the voice.

Serena's eyes snapped open and bit the man's lips.

In surprise he pulled back giving her the time she needed to roll out from under him.

Rolling on the grass and standing up she faced the man again, whose lip was bleeding. He licked his wound, "My my Serenity you grow feistier with each reincarnation."

Serena grabbed her wand for the holster, "I don't know who you are creep."

Percy interrupted her with throwing the Leg Locker Curse on him, making the strange man fall onto the grass, "How dare you try and molested a Auror. That is punishable for 3 years in Azkaban."

The strange man chuckled slightly looking at Percy then to Serena, "Can you protect her forever Endymion?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, my name is Percy, Percy Weasly."

Serena looked at Percy with some sort of admiration. She walked over to the man kneeling in front of Percy, "I don't know who you are, but whom ever you are creepozoid, you are heading for a long life of pain."

The man laughed manically, "I will get you Serenity! You can't escape Diamond forever!" He threw his body at Serena.

She backed away and shrieked, kicking him in the head, "I don't even know who this Serenity chick is, but who ever she is it sounds like it's a good thing you can't find her."

"Stupefy!" yelled a female voice. A red jet of light flew towards Diamond and froze him in place.

Serena and Percy turned around to see an older looking female with black green hair and hard red eyes, followed by Detective McGlover and his crew of Aurors.

Serena ran towards Trista, "It's about time you guys got here. We got the page an hour ago."

McGlover shook his head, "Someone got into our Oracle Pager system and only paged you, and somehow Weasly got the page to."

Darien hugged Serena, "I was so worried that something would have happened to you."

Percy unconsciously glared at Darien.

Serena hugged him back, using every bit of her strength left, letting a couple of tears go down her checks, "I was afraid he was going to do something awful."

Lita, Mina, Raye, and Ami all rushed over to Serena to check on her.

"Girls I think it would be best to take Serena home." Commented Trista.

All the girls nodded at Trista's wise words. They lead a now hysterical broken blonde back to their home, quickly followed by Darien.

Percy glared at the back of Darien's head, "Mr. Weasly we'll need to know exactly what happened here."

Percy looked into Trista's red glare, wondering what he did to make his superior so upset.

Trista glarred at Percy. For once Diamond had been wrong, this was not Endymion, he was not a reincarnation, but something else puzzled Trista, which made her angry; why had Weasly been mistaken for Endymion. It's impossible for the Dimaond to come to that conclusion unless...

Trista's thoughts where thrown from her mind as she continued to glare at a new piece to add to the never ending puzzle of time.

* * *

AN: Okay once again special thanks to Az-chan for helping me out with this story. Your phenominal. Also as always thanks to K-chan, thanks for putting up with me even though I'm a hyperactive wolf. 

Chibi Pyro Duo


	3. Part Three

While Sharing an Office

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Part III

* * *

Percy knocked on Serena's office door. She turned her head towards the opened door giving Percy a worn out stare, telling him she was emotionally and mentally exhausted. The red-haired man shyly stepped through the door, "Umm Serena, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just that, it gets confusing with my job and all, you see Fudge sent me to follow you around and find out where Dumbledore's headquarters is." 

Serena shook her head, "I figured as much."

"So I guess I'll be leaving."

"No you won't." Serena stood up wobbling a little bit. Percy's eyes grew concerned with her wobbling, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily Percy Weasly." She limped over to him, "You had me worried sick about you for a whole week, making me rack my brain trying to figure out what I had done to deserve this kind of treatment." Her blue eyes slowly came face-to-face with Percy's own brown eyes, "And now you just expect me to let you walk out of that door again. I don't think so."

"Huh?" Percy's face turned from ashamed to confused in under a second.

"You are not leaving this office, until I tell me what made you try and push me away for almost a week."

Percy smiled in relief, thanking the heavens that his co-worker was back to normal, "It was Umbridge."

"Oh is that all, I thought someone was threatening you. Well you can leave now."

"What?"

"I said you can leave, but I expect you to treat me to drinks at the Fairy's Enchantment next time we go."

Percy's face grew even more confused, "You're forgiving me just like that?"

Serena smiled a dazzling smile filled with her innocence and love for all creatures, "Of course silly, that's what friends do."

"Friends?" asked Percy.

"Yes friends, what did you think we were, just plain old co-workers. We've shared to much of our lives with each other to just call ourselves co-workers."

Percy smiled, "Friends." He put out his hand receiving the first real friendship he had, had since his fourth year.

* * *

"Looks like she's been dead a while Serena." Stated Amy who was examining another dead body in the park. 

"Dang it," yelled Serena.

"That's the tenth female park killing we've had since summer started Serena." Stated Raye.

"It's kind of creepy you know, just thinking about walking outside since these killings have started is giving me the creeps." Commented Mina as she shivered unconsciously.

"Relax Mina, you are a pureblood, everyone who has been attacked is muggleborn or a muggle." Said Lita reassuring her one of her best friends.

"Not really, my grandfather on my fathers side of the family was muggleborn. My parents took on my mother's name to avoid persecution in the distract they were in." said Mina as she shivered again.

"Relax ,you two. You are fully trained Auror's trained by Amara Miracle herself. You'll do fine up against a couple of Death Eaters." Commented Raye almost flippantly.

Ami looked up from examine the body, "Raye how can you be so insensitive. You are the only real pureblood one out of the five of us. So we all know your safe."

"It's not my fault!" Raye's infamous temper taking its toll on the group again.

Serena held her hand in front of Raye and Amy silencing both of them , "Raye it is not your fault you're a pureblood, just like it's not Amy's fault she's a half-blood, just like it's not Mina's fault that her father is a second generation muggleborn, just like it isn't Darien's fault he's a pureblood, just like it isn't me and Lita's fault that we're muggleborn. So stop fighting." Serena twirled around almost gracefully, until she fell flat on her face.

Percy hunched over from laughing as did the rest of the group.

Serena jumped up and yelled, "That isn't funny."

"Yes it is," Darien sitting down trying to control his laughter.

"Wow Meatball Head you had us going on a serious moment there."

"Don't call me Meatball Head, Pyro."

Raye gaveher anintense stare, "Let's get back to work."

"Fine by me."

The two started searching for clues both playfully glaring at each other.

Darien standing off to the sidelines with Percy whispered, "They never do grow out of it."

"You mean they were always like this."

"Yes, ever since the two of them first meet by Serena running into Raye as she was running late to class. Which was Herbology, which Raye had with her also."

"You do have a sharp memory."

Darien tapped his forehead, "Photographic memory."

"How did they meet everyone else?"

"Serena meet Amy on the Hogwarts Express of their first year, and she met Lita and Mina because they were her roommates at Hogwarts, but she didn't really befriend Lita until her third year. All five of them started to hang out together. Serena and I met when Serena threw a lousy potion score over her shoulder. It hit me in the head and I commented on her lousy grades. She got mad at me and we stayed rivals until I feel off of my broomstick one day when I was playing Quidditch. She was worried about me, grumpy old Darien. Soon after her and me became fast friends. She met Amara and Michelle while they were picking on someone. She told them off and they took an interest in a Gryffindor that could fight back. They soon became friends afterwards when she saved them from Filch. Then there was Hotaru who was basically an outcast in Gryffindor until Serena took her under her wing. I'm probably boring you with all these old stories."

"Actually I find them quite intriguing. Serena hasn't really told her a lot about her past."

Darien frowned, "I can tell you about the good old days, but not much about anything else. Everything seems to happen around her for some reason. I think their was a reason all nine of us became friends, like we are meant to live for so much more. Sorry again, I'm going into another rant."

"Hey Darien" Serena latched onto Darien's arm playfully, "want to catch a drink with Percy and I after work."

Darien put his hand behind his head, "I would Sere you know I would but I've got a big test coming up."

Serena put her hand on her face, "Still trying to pass the Sergeant's test?"

"Yep."

Serena shrugged, "Me and Raye have gathered everything worth while to gather, so we have the night off, wanna give me my free drink now?"

Percy looked at the hyper blonde, "Sure."

"Yeah!" She jumped up into the air only to land flat on her face.

* * *

"How can you say that Percy?" yelled the frazzled blonde. 

"Easily," stated Percy he's face growing the same shade of his hair from this continuing argument, "Hogwarts has become less and less strict under Dumbledore's watch." Serena's face turned red with anger at the insult of her teacher, "Umbridge is bringing order back into Hogwarts by adding all the new rules, as well as adding new rules for making sure those rules become enforced."

"But Umbridge doesn't like some of the teachers, she's biased," reasoned Serena, her mind swimming with anger at the thought of McGonagal, Flitwick, and yes even Snape, getting canned because of their loyalties, "Oooh this is just like Fudge to get everyone he doesn't like out of the way to gain his own power he should have been in Slytherien the sneaky paranoid jerk."

Percy's face grew even more distorted with his anger spreading and greedily entering his aura, "Do not speak of the Minister that way. He's ten times the person you will be. Why don't you go and find all your little Dumbledore supporters. All your little Gryffindor friends, have them come up with a plan and do what they think is right and rush right in. Go, go run to your people."

Serena's eyes filled with sadness wondering what was wrong with her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of loosing another friend, "They use to be your people to Percy." She ran out of the room crying her eyes out.

* * *

"Number 12 Grimaud Palace," yelled Serena. She stepped into the emerald green flames and landed in Sirius' house. 

The wrinkly old house elf in the living room mumbled something and left the room. Sirius walked in looking at his house elf with suspicious eyes. But those suspicious blue eyes quickly turned to joy and excitement at seeing a human being standing by his fireplace. He ran over to Serena and hugged her, "It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since Christmas. How are you."? He caught sight of her tears, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He lead her towards the kitchen, "Come on you can tell me remember, I'm Sirius the lone dog that lives alone. You can tell my anything."

Serena's tears started to flow from her eyes, "Oh Sirius, I'm so confused, one day me and Percy are friends and then the next day he's acting like I'm the Killing Curse it's self."

Sirius drew her into a hug giving the blonde the same comfort that she had once given him, "It's alright Serena. He's just probably confused. He doesn't know who to believe anymore. His loyalty to his family and to his country are both strong and his heart is conflicting."

Serena smiled, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've had some time on my hands." Trying to cheer up the girl, getting her mind off of Percy and the fact that her best friend was in Azkaban.

Serena laughed again, "I do feel bad that I don't have enough time to come and visit you as often as I like. Being all alone in this house with that weirdo house elf must really be a boring life."

"It's alright, as long as I get regular visits. Especially from the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Serena cocked her head in confusion? Was he flirting with her or just being his usual self, "Oh so you've had a visit from Mina or Lita? You do know they both have major crushes on you."

Sirius smiled slightly, "I noticed, they don't visit much either, I'm sure their jobs keep them away a lot. But really I don't have enough regular visitors. Molly comes once a week to bring groceries and that's about it."

Serena smiled sadly, "Sirius what was it like in Azkaban?"

Sirius's playful fiery blue eyes were quickly snuffed out, "It's lonely and it's dark. The place makes you wish you had done something worse. It is guilt twenty four hours a day seven days a week year round." Serena pulled her knees towards her once again depressed that Raye was in Azkaban, "I'm sure Raye is fine Serena, she didn't do anything wrong, she was helping her cause. If she can keep a hold of that thought then she should be fine."

Serena started crying again letting out a sob, mourning over her best friends fate again. If only she had been there that night she would have been there and defended her, or at least she would have been there with her fiery friend, sharing her fate.

Sirius felt an overwhelming urge in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't felt this way since his playboy days at Hogwarts, the rush of the hunt, the thrill of catching his prey, and the final strike. He lifted up Serena's head, her blue eyes both glass-like from her tears. He gathered his courage leaned forward. He kissed her sugar-pink lips kissing her, letting all of his emotions loose for the first time in years. He moved from her lips to her face and kissed away the tears from her face hoping to somehow not only make her feel better, but to have someone to hold.

Serena was surprised to say the least, she had never considered a relationship with Sirius in that way. He was at least a decade older than her, but that didn't make him unattractive, not in the least, but it was still awkward for her. She felt his heart filled kiss, full of all his anger, pain, and suffering. She gasped as he kissed away her tears hoping that she would have the courage to pull away if it got to out of hand, not wanting to crush the man's already fragile heart.

Sirius moved back to her lips, still in the heat of the moment, like riding a bicycle the routine and movements came quickly back to him. He slightly pushed her on the couch letting gravity take it's effect as the blonde fell onto the couch with Sirius on top of her. He kissed her again hoping that she would respond. He moved his hands to her back hoping to get some reaction from her. He looked into her eyes for the first time taking in the confused yet almost depressed look that she gazed his way her blue eyes filling with pity. He closed his eyes again, hoping that the look she was giving him wasn't true, he couldn't stand it, and he just couldn't. He hadn't felt this way in over sixteen years, Serena brought back life and hope in his body, he felt love, he couldn't stand it if she didn't return his feelings.

In the panic to get a reaction, any reaction from the motionless blonde he moved his hands to her waist. He didn't know what to do anymore still no reaction. He closed his eyes tighter holding back the tears of the unrequited love. He moved his hands under her shirt, this time earning a reaction, although not the one he had hoped for. She gasped and shoved him away. Her eyes filled with pity, she didn't know what to do, and she didn't love him she had only continued to let him kiss her because she didn't want to crush him completely.

He turned his now dull blue eyes away from hers, "It's Darien isn't it?"

Serena's pity filled eyes grew concerned, "No it isn't."

"You don't have to hid it."

"Sirius there isn't anything going on between me and Darien."

"I see the time you two spend with each other. And to think I thought I could have your love."

"Sirius," she grabbed his face in-between her two hands, "I don't love Darien like that. I just don't, he's like my big brother."

"Then who, why?"

"I don't know."

"Then couldn't we try this." Sirius pulled her back down into his lap hugging the blonde like a five year old would his teddy bear wanting to never let go of it for the fear of the world.

Serena didn't move away from Sirius' desperate grasp, "I just don't have that feeling for you Sirius."

Sirius' eyes grew wide with fright he didn't want to hear the words that would make it true, "No, we can make this work, all we have to do is try."

Serena somehow turned around in his grasp, "Sirius I don't love you. You are a good friend nothing more."

Sirius' eyes showed his lost feeling, Serena hated seeing it, "You love him don't you."

"No I don't love Darien, Sirius how many times…"

Sirius' desperate lips clashed with Serena's pity ones, tears ran down his face. As he broke the kiss her whispered, "Percy, you love him."

Serena grew red, "No I don't Sirius, I think you are imagining things. Just because…"

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her, "I'm sure of it, it all makes sense now, the way you act around him, talk about him, talk to him. I'm sure you love him Serena."

Serena's eyes grew wide as the feelings she had been repressing about her friend came forward in a well of emotions. She blushed again, wondering what to do with this new found information.

A very disgusted voice was heard from the living room, "Black do you think you could do that in the privacy of your room." Snapped the impatient Potions Professor.

Serena stood up quickly only to be pulled down again by Sirius' grasp, her red face grew even redder at what must be going through her former Professors' mind, "No it's not what you think Professor."

"I am no longer your Professor, Corona, I can no longer give you a punishment for making out in the hallway, but I would appreciate if you would learn some decency."

Serena's face grew even redder at the silent accusations Snape was giving her through his hard-cold black eyes.

"Why don't you shove off Snape."

Ignoring Sirius, Snape directed his comments towards Serena, "Corona, Dumbledore has an assignment for you, but I see you are busy so I'll put it on the counter."

"Thank you Snape," answered the still mortified Serena.

* * *

Serena walked into her office hoping to any deity that might exist that Percy was not in the office today. She didn't think she could handle the embarrassment she felt right now. It was a like a hundred of little butterflies all in her stomach creating one gigantic knot. 

She sat down at her desk and started to fill out paperwork on the latest case where a man was murdered in his museum of art. It was a puzzling case at first and they almost sent the wrong man to Azkaban because of a foolish oversight on the new trainee's part. But they had eventually caught the culprit the owner of the art museum.

A knock at the door told Serena someone was there. She shuddered slightly as the butterflies decided to do the tango in her gut, "Come in." she barley whispered.

Percy walked in his eyes looking at the floor, "Serena I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was… well… I don't really know how to explain how I feel on certain issues. I just well… I guess I'm sorry. And I want to know that we can still be friends."

Serena's stomach did flip-flops at the words friends. She closed her eyes trying to repress her emotions, which was something she was not good at, "Of course Percy, I also want to apologize. I was a little out of hand yesterday as well."

Percy smiled at Serena wondering what was wrong with his blonde friends, she seemed more nervous then usual. Usually the boisterous blonde was talkative and excited about everything, today she seemed calm, nervous, and confused, "Serena is something wrong?"

_Has he noticed already? _She screamed in her head, "Oh of course not Percy, you know just another case. I'm a little frustrated with the new trainee, he didn't do as well as I had hoped on this case."

"Well you can't just go and replace one of the best Detective's in the Crime Scene Squad."

Serena's blue eyes grew sad again wondering how long Percy would remain in the dark about the real reason Raye was arrested. Raye had been in the Department of Mysteries that night, looking for whatever Voldermort wanted. Raye had been arrested before she had gotten a chance to tell them what she had found. She didn't even get a hearing, thanks to Umbridge's meddling.

Percy's face fell, "Sorry Serena, I keep on forgetting how close the two of you were. I'll try and not bring it up again."

Serena smiled, "It's okay Percy."

Percy wondered whatever happened to his affectionate nickname.

* * *

"Serena I think I found the weapon." 

"Weapon, well duh Percy the weapon is the wand everyone knows that."

"But look at this." Percy held up a muggle hammer stained with blood.

"Oh my" whispered Serena.

Percy looked around the park, the most used crime scene since the beginning of the summer, "Have you identified the vic yet?"

"No I'm still waiting for Detective McGlover with that information." Serena held up her hand blocking the light from a streetlight, "Where are they anyway. We got the call almost an hour ago."

"I don't know maybe…" Percy never got to finish his sentence, because a Death Eater attacked him from behind, "What the!" shouted a surprised Percy. He grabbed the black cloak of his attacker trying to get the evil being off of him.

"Percy!" yelled Serena, her stomach clenching wanting nothing to happen to her crush. She was about to hit the Death Eater with a curse when a silver knife found it's way across her neck, a heavy labored breath smelling of fresh mint clouded her sense of smell.

"Don't move girly." Demanded the snarling voice. He wrenched her arm behind her making her drop to her knees.

The other Death Eater finally pinned Percy to the ground, "Oh the master will love this, and yes he will. We have found Serenity, now he will get his revenge on the Time Guardian."

"Who is that?" yelled Serena. Her arm was wrenched even further back almost putting enough strain on her arm to break it.

"Serena!" yelled Percy trying to wriggle free again from the Death Eaters hold, "Let her go!"

The Death Eater that smelled like mint laughed, "I don't think so rodent." He quickly flipped Serena onto her back, he pinned her on the ground before she had a chance to escape. He pulled his mask back ever to slightly to reveal the bottom half of his face, he pressed his lips up against her ear making her shiver from the breath leaving his mouth tickling her ear, "Your mutt will go and rescue Dumbledore's weapon. The prophecy will soon be in our hands."

Serena's eyes widened in fear, _No Harry, Sirius, I have to help them._ Serena struggled greatly against the man pinning her down.

He laughed harshly again sending an evil vibe down her spine, "Try all you like you'll never get away."

He moved his head away from her ear and moved to her neck licking it, "Hmmm tasty. Perhaps the my Lord wouldn't mind if I tasted a bit more."

The other Death Eater shouted, "I get next dibbs."

The minty Death Eater laughed again, "Hmmm so it shall be." He freed his hand from her arm holding it down with his other hand, pinning both her arms above her head, with his free arm he slowly slid it down the front of her robe.

Serena panicked and tried to wiggly and swarm free.

Percy getting a glance at what the Death Eater planned to do with Serena started to summon up every fiber of his being to try and get free, "Serena!" he shouted in fear for her.

Serena closed her eyes in fear and panicked, every sense was at high alert, every artery was pumping a gallon of extra blood, her adrenaline was rushing from the fear, and then time seemed to stand still. A pulsating rage overcame her. Her eyes lit up with fire, her body surrounded itself with a heavenly glow, and a golden crescent moon found itself on her forehead, "AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed her body realizing her hidden power.

The Death Eater was thrown off and died from the hard impact on the ground, "AHHHHHHH" the air filled with a intensify power disintegrating the grass, the trees, and the other Death Eater but curiously left Percy unharmed.

"AHHHHHHHHH" she still screamed, her mind racing, panicking at the newfound power she now possessed and trying with all her might to turn it off before she killed Percy.

"Serena!" she heard Percy yell from the little distance away from her, trying to stand up resisting the sheer force of power radiating off of her.

Serena closed her eyes concentrating, trying to find the off switch, but to no avail, her mind was clouded she could only see the golden light around her mixing with all the colors of the rainbow, "Sirius" she yelled remembering what the Death Eater had told her.

Percy confused and slightly jealous that she had called out someone else name found the strength to stand up. He touched her and winced from the sheer holy power radiating off of his friend. He grabbed all of her body into a hug.

Slowly but surely the power stopped pulsing through her veins. The glow died down after a few minutes of Percy holding on for dear life. Finally the golden crescent moon on her forehead disappeared leaving only her slightly charred and torn clothes. Her collapsed into Percy's hug and cried, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Serena, it's okay." He held onto her even tighter afraid that she might disappear again.

"Percy we need to go to the Department of Mysteries." demanded Serena panicking again.

Percy slightly puzzled voiced his question, "Why?"

"No time to explain." She concentrated and apparent out of the park.

Percy confused again followed his comrade and apparented out of the park as well with a loud bang, leaving a very charred and burned park, with a two fresh corpses.

* * *

Serena's heart pounded in her chest a million times faster than it should have been. What if something happened to Harry? He was the one person she was supposed to protect, the last hope for the world. And Sirius, she had a fondness of the man, like an older brother who she could confide in. She couldn't even think of who else might be with Harry. The Weaslys and Hermione were a given, who else perhaps Longbottom. Didn't Harry start a Defense Against the Dark Arts class? She could barely remember hearing that. 

She ran down the hall and came upon the Department of Mysteries door. She threw it open to be welcomed by a curse that she ducked and hit the wall behind her.

She heard the pop from Percy and the heavy footsteps running after her. She ran into the room in time to kick a Death Eater who was attacking a blonde haired student. The blonde haired girl thanked her as she ran off to find Harry.

Someone grabbed her from behind and she once again had a wand to her throat. "Oh Miss Corona, how delightful to see you again." The Death Eaters voice sounded familiar. Serena's eyes widened as she realized who it was. Lucius Malfoy licked her neck. "Oh what a treat."

Serena's blue eyes glowed; she was tired of men assaulting her. Did she have a sign over her head that said "Molest me please, I'd greatly enjoy it. Oh please start with the neck."A golden glow surrounded her as Malfoy was burnt and had to let go of her.

Serena ran forward as soon as she was released, remembering her true goal was to find Harry. She rushed into a room with a veil in it.

Serena slowed down, Harry, Remus, Lestrange, oh yes and Sirius. Sirius lurched forward and tried to hit Bellatrix with a curse, she dodged it and hit Sirius with another curse.

Serena rushed forward to help Sirus, when a strong pair of arms held her back. She was pulled back into a hug as she saw Sirius fall back into the mysterious veil. "NOOOOO!" shouted Serena. Her blue eyes filling up with tears as she collapsed into the hug of a male. She saw red hair and felt the stout body of Percy Weasly. She flung her arms around him and felt Percy's arms around her body, not knowing quite sure why she was crying but was there to comfort her.

"Well how the mighty have fallen."

Serena looked up to see Harry battling what she could only assume was Voldermort.

A power welled up in Serena's chest. She could feel it, all the anger, all the hurt, all the resentment, all the emotions she could muster, all the emotions that every existed busted out of her body in a flood of golden light. Harry looked at Serena in shock, not quite sure what to think of her. Voldermort's red eyes drank in the light with greed surrounding it with his darkness.

"That is enough Voldermort." Shouted a firm voice. Serena saw Voldermort whirl around to see the mighty Albus Dumbledore. Serena's body collapsed out of exhaustion. Fainting, not being meant to be disturbed for a long time.

* * *

"Serena, you have to get over this." 

Serena's eyes looked at her office desk dejectedly, still morning the death of her dear friend Sirius, "It's not the easy Perc, he was so desperate, so lonely, I just keep thinking what if." Tears brimmed her eyes again, falling down her face like a pattern.

Percy slapped his hands on her desk in frustration, "Serena, it has been a week, there is nothing we can do. You have to get on with your life, that's what Blac… Sirius would have wanted. Not to have you sulking all over the place."

Serena's anger rose, not remembering to keep her temper in check so her new powers would not explode the building, "Easy for you to say, Mr. I'm too apathetic to comfort anyone."

Percy's face flushed, "Serena, I'm not being apathetic, but I'm not going to encourage this kind of behavior."

Serena stood up her golden aura filling the room once again, burning the papers, but once again not Percy, "What would you know about it? You're a pureblood, you have your family, you have your friends, you have your job, and you have everything."

Percy leapt across the desk and fiercely kissed Serena. Her eyes widened not expecting this feeling to come from him. His kiss was fierce and passionate, all his emotions letting themselves out for the first time, since he had met her, nearly a year ago.

"Don't you dare say I have a perfect life. Because of my job I was expected to turn against my family and friends. They don't trust me. The only friend I have left is you. And don't you dare bring in my being pureblood. You, you are the one who has everything. You have a loving family, who cares if they don't understand you because you're a witch. You have a group of friends that will sacrifice their lives for you. You have a wonderful job that you love, you are the one who has everything."

Serena's eyes gazed into Percy's. Not a sound passed through them for half an hour Serena looked at Percy who looked straight at Serena, until Serena said, "Why did you kiss me?"

Percy blushed, breaking the serious tone of the room, "I don't know."

Serena diverted her gaze, "So if I did this." She grabbed his face- surprise written all over it- and kissed the fool that she loved. She moved her face away from his, "what would you think."

Percy, surprise still written on him, leaned across from him and pulled Serena close to him, "This." He said, as he kissed her again.

All of Serena's unbridled emotions went out of proportion. Instead of a golden yellow aura that usually filled the room, a loving red one, filled with the passion and fire of the love they held for each other filled the room. As they pulled away from their kiss, still surrounded by the burning red light, their foreheads touched together, "I love you."

* * *

So what did you think? This was originally a one-shot until I discovered I had written about 37 pages. 

A special thanks to Az-chan for reading this and helping me with this idea. And a special thanks to K-chan, for just being there to help me though this. Also a special thanks to all my forum buddies who helped with the title.

Chibi Pyro Duo


End file.
